The Mistletoe
by LatinaGurl96
Summary: xRPMx It's Christmastime in Cornith City. When mistletoe is hung up in the Garage, Summer tries taking it down. What happens when a certain Black Ranger get mixed into the situation?


**"Come on Dillon, it's Christmas. Can you please not be your brooding self for at least today?" Ziggy asked. Dillon looked up from his watch to glare at the Green Ranger briefly.**

**"Why should I? It's just a dumb holiday focused on some fat guy dressed in red," Dillon retorted.**

**"Wrong my friend. It is a great holiday based on giving and being with loved ones," Ziggy corrected. Dillon rolled his eyes at the latter part of the statement. Ziggy realized that he had chosen the wrong words and had reminded Dillon about his sister. "Come on Dillon, for once in your life! Just for today. Then tomorrow you can be as brooding and miserable as you want!"**

**Dillon sighed. He knew Ziggy was going to keep begging and bothering him until he agreed to go downstairs and join the rest of them with their Christmas 'festivities'. He snapped his watch shut and stood up. "Fine..." he glumly agreed. Ziggy's face brightened into a smile as he ran out of the room, Dillon following slowly behind.**

**Upon reaching the steps, Dillon looked around. Flynn and Gem were fixing the food, behing the chefs of the group. Scott was getting Dr.K out of the lab, and Gemma was putting up ornaments on the tree with Summer. Considering that Venjix attacked whenever they were going to decorate their Christmas tree, now was when they were going to do it.**

**Summer looked over at Dillon and smiled, glad that he decided to join them. Dillon returned the smile, half- heartedly. He took notice of the yellow turtleneck she was wearing. She looked beautiful as always.**

**Scott and Dr.K finally came out of the lab, Dr.K with her arms crossed. Ziggy grinned at Scott. "I got Dillon down before you got Dr.K to come out. You owe me ten bucks," he said. Scott groaned. He handed Ziggy the money, rolling his eyes.**

**Summer put up the last ornament and said something to Gemma. The Silver Ranger said something to Summer, causing her to blush and roll her eyes. She left Gemma and the tree and walked over to Dillon.**

**"Hey," she stated, smiling. Dillon half- smiled at her. "So, what did Ziggy have to do to get you down here?" she asked playfully. Dillon shook his head.**

**"If I didn't come, I knew he'd keep bugging me," he responded.**

**"Ah," Summer nodded, grinning. "So you thought you'd save yourself the trouble and get it over with. Smart."**

**She looked over at the kitchen and groaned. Dillon looked over. "What?"**

**"It's Gemma... she's putting up mistletoe," Summer sighed. Dillon raised an eyebrow, signifying that he needed further explaination. Summer blushed slightly, somewhat uncomfortable at explaining mistletoe to the Black Ranger.**

**"It-it's a plant... and during Christmas, it's tradition that when two people stand underneath it- at the same time- they have to... kiss."**

**Dillon shifted at this information. During the memory sweep, he had no idea such a thinge exsisted. "Why would people want to just stand there and get stuck kissing someone?" he wondered. Summer shook her head.**

**"Normally, its not planned. You get caught by surprise," she explained. Dillon nodded. Summer began walking over to Gemma. "Gemma, what are you doing?"**

**"Putting mistletoe up..."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because it's-" **

**"-Christmas!" Gem finished.**

**"Come on Gemma. Nobody here is going to kiss each other," Dillon stated, walking next to Summer. Gemma shrugged.**

**"We'll see!" She hopped off the chair and turned to Flynn.**

**"How's the food coming?" she wondered. They all went to the kitchen, except for a certain Black and Yellow Ranger.**

**As soon as they were out of the room, Summer ran over and dragged the chair over to the location of the dreadful plant. Dillon looked at her strangely. "What are you doing?" he asked as Summer stood on the chair.**

**"What does it look like?" Summer said, turning towards Dillon. "I'm tearing this dumb plant down! And unless you want to risk getting stuck under here with Dr. K or Scott, you'll help me!" Dillon took a few steps towards her, before stopping. Summer rolled her eyes. "Oh sure Dillon, you are a great help from over there!" she retorted.**

**"Summer, if I get any closer, we'd both be under it..." Dillon said slowly. Summer rolled her eyes again.**

**"Dillon, will you stop being a baby and get over here!" she demanded, stomping her foot.**

**Big mistake.**

**She was standing on the edge of the chair. Not exactly concentrating on her actions, she had misaimed and her foot slipped forward.**

**She was falling.**

**Eyes widened, Dillon ran forward, catching her in his arms.**

**Summer slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in the arms of her brooding bad boy. Gulping slightly, she said a brief thank you as Dillon set her on her feet.**

**That's when the others walked in.**

**"Okay, we got the food all set and- what's with the chair?" Ziggy wondered. Summer adjusted her shirt as she exchanged a nervous glance with the Black Ranger.**

**"What happened here?" Gem asked after they didn't say anything.**

**"Nothing much," Summer responded quickly, trying to walk away from the handsome man behind her before everyone noticed where they were standing.**

**Unfortunately for Summer, Ziggy and Gemma, and basically everyone else, had noticed. The Silver Tiger Ranger ran around to stop Summer while Ziggy and the other guys stood behind Dillon. "Oh no, you don't, Ranger Yellow. You two are together underneath the mistletoe, and now you have to kiss or else," Gemma informed them gleefully. Then came the stuttered responses:**

"**But….we…I…y-you…."**

"**Why….h-how….huh…."**

**After a moment, Dillon crossed his arms. "We are not doing this," he declared to them stubbornly.**

"**And we really shouldn't be forced to," Summer added, nodding in agreement.**

"**You know what? I think you're both just scared, little wusses," Ziggy replied cockily.**

"**You want to talk about being a wuss Ziggy?" Dillon asked his green friend. Ziggy hid behind the Red Ranger, who was grinning.**

"**You know what? I'm with Ziggy on this one," Flynn stated.**

**"Flynn!" Summer hissed, sending the Blue Ranger a death glare.**

**"Prove us wrong, Dillon. Kiss her," Scott dared, knowing that he rarely ever resisted a challenge. Summer let out a shaky breath, also knowing this fact. The Black Wolf Ranger glared at the team leader, ready to snap his neck. Summer glanced at Dillon, a blush quickly forming on her cheeks. A few moments passed until Scott sniggered.**

**"Come on guys, forget it. These two don't have the guts," he said. He knew that they wanted to kiss each other, but wouldn't do it. So he had to push them a little, considering that they were prideful people. And by the looks on their faces, it was working. Flynn seemed to have understood the plan, because they made their own comments.**

**"Aye, you're right Scott," Flynn began. "It's funny though, they're fearless in battle; but when it comes to something as little as a kiss, they chicken out."**

**Sick with the comments, Dillon did the only thing that came to mind. He grabbed Summer and kissed her. Everyone froze at the sudden action, including Summer. Her eyes were wide open, until she finally realized that Dillon was kissing her. Shutting her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck; kissing him back just as passionately. The others exchanged high- fives and knowing grins, before walking away. The two Rangers didn't notice, as they were too into each other. Soon the need for air became to great and they seperated. Summer gazed into Dillon's eyes, passion burning in their eyes.**

**"Dillon..." Summer whispered. Dillon smiled.**

**"Merry Christmas Summer," he said softly. Summer smiled, Dillon leaning his forehead on her own.**

**"Merry Christmas Dillon," she replied, meeting his lips in another passionate kiss.**


End file.
